


Beautiful Soul

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Want Just Anyone...

"Oh look at you..."

Anton's words are gentle, his smile soft as he moves to hug her. 

"Superstar."

"I'm not... I'm not special.."

"Rubbish!"

Anton speaks swiftly. 

"You talk as if you think beauty is skin-deep... it's not. Katie, you smile and I swear the room... the room lights up... you are so special."


	2. There's Nothing Left To Hide...

"Beautiful."

Katie flushes and looks down, forcing Darcey to rap lightly on the table. 

"Kate... look at me..."

Once Katie looks at her she smiles and says it again. 

"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful... you've got skills."


	3. I Don't Want My Love To Go To Waste...

Phantom doesn't speak, instead strokes hair from Katie's face, a gesture from a friend. Their eyes meet and before Katie can speak Phantom kisses her cheek, nudging her out the door. 

"Go on home to him... let him see how beautiful you are..."

She hesitates, then closes the door, smiling softly, friendship is enough.


	4. I Want You And Your Beautiful Soul...

John embraces her the second she comes to the door, kissing her with a sweet passion that chases away any sense of tiredness. He has always thought her beautiful, he has told her time and again but now.... Oh, now she believes him. 

"Hello Beautiful Girl."

"Hello Darling."

John kisses her again before she can speak, his smile soft. 

"Come on, you need rest...."

"But..."

"Shhh, let me just watch you sleep."


End file.
